This is 371 of PCT/JP96/01950 filed Jul. 12, 1996.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition in the form of an aqueous solution with improved photostability which comprises as an active ingredient a benzyl alcohol compound having excellent stimulating activity on an adrenergic .beta..sub.2 -receptor and useful as a uterine relaxing agent, bladder relaxing agent and the like.
2. Background Art
Optically active (-)-(R)-.alpha.-(tert-butylamino)methyl!-2-chloro-4-hydroxybenzyl alcohol (hereinafter referred to as "the present compound") represented by the following formula (I): ##STR2## and pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof, which have uterine relaxing activity, bladder relaxing activity and other, have been revealed useful as a therapeutic medicament for threatened premature delivery or a therapeutic medicament for urination disorders such as urinary incontinence, nocturnal enuresis or the like (Japanese Patent unexamined Publication No. (Hei) 178356/1992).
For emergent therapy of threatened premature delivery, it is desirable to use an injection by which rapid manifestation of efficacy can be expected. For therapeutic treatment of urination disorder such as urinary incontinence, nocturnal enuresis or the like, which are frequent in the elderly or children, orally applicable liquid formulations are clinically very useful in view of lowered deglutition ability of the elderly and convenient administration to children.